Arson
by DeadGirlx.x
Summary: This is a story written bout a song pretty much. The song is Kerosene...Its rated M for Murder and someones an alcoholic!


Arson(This is a song story)

* * *

Ok formality's I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the song Kerosene by Miranda Lambert.

*Ok this is a song story thing. It's my first and it may not go exactly like other people. Now before you get all fussy this story exists in a parallel universe were dead people are still alive and act a bit different and some have black kitties. Also I love Bankotsu that short little guy! Haha But some people in this story had to be bad guys and I'm not sure there is a good one in here. So enjoy please! *

* * *

_**I'm waiting on the sun to set cause yesterday ain't over yet I started smoang cigarettes there's nothing else to do I guess.**_

Kagome sat in her hut staring at her quiver and bow. The sun was setting and it was getting cold. Bankotsu was supposed to be home around noon but he was still gone. Kagome normally would be worried but this had become a weekly thing. After Inuyasha left Kagome for Kikyo Bankotsu was there to pick up the pieces. Kagome should have known better but she just needed someone and Bankotsu was a smooth talker it wasn't long before he held her broken heart.

Kagome sat there in a catatonic state she couldn't even hear the cracking sound of the dying fire or the howling wind that seemed to be getting stronger. Suddenly a gust of wind blew the door of the hut open and extinguished the dying flame. At that point something in Kagome snapped. She became aware of everything around her and everything she'd been blocking out had come flooding in. For a minute she couldn't breath and she became enveloped in emotions.

Sorrow she never finished mourning her old lover Hopelessness he was never coming back Pain because the truth hurt so much Foolishness because she willingly fell for Bankotsu's sweet talk And anger because she knew where he was. With everything swarming her mind she couldn't breath or speak until she saw a light she found her resolve as she gasped for air she knew what she had to do. Her eyes locked on her bow and arrows she stood up proud as single tear from before rolled off her cheek and crashed to the floor. The first and the last one she would ever allow her self to shed. She picked up some of Bankotsu's bottles of wine and put them in a side satchel and walked out the door and started down a dirt path. She stopped at an old shed where the villagers kept extra weapons incase of attack. She grabbed a bow and quiver full of arrows and called to her black Kirara.

_**Dusty roads ain't made for walking spinning tires ain't made for stopping Im giving up on love Cause loves given up on me. I gave it everything I had and everything thing I got was bad.**_

Kagome climb on to the back of the black neko and flew in to the forest. She new exactly were he was and where it was at. She couldn't tolerate his betrayal any longer.

_**Life ain't hard but its too long living like some country song. I'm giving up on love cause loves given up on me.**_

Kirara stopped when she reached a clearing in the middle of the forest. There was an abandoned hut with a candle flickering inside. Kagome motioned the cat to lower down and hover a few feet off the ground Kagome began pouring one bottle of wine after another on and around the edges of the hut. The two inside so amused by there actions that neither one was noticing what was going on outside. Sill no words were spoken and the cat made no noise either.

_**Trade the truth in for a lie cheating really ain't a crime. Im giving up on love cause loves givin up on me. Forget your high society I'm soaking it in kerosene. Light em up and watch them burn teach em what they need to learn. ha! Dirty hands ain't made for shaking ain't a rule that aint worth breaking**_.

The make shift door that was put up did its job horribly. The white sheet acted as a screen and the candle a spot light. The silhouettes behind the curtain were shameless. Kikyo and Bankotsu went at it with no concern for the consequences of their actions never thinking someone would discover what they were doing so deep in the forest. Kagome stood there in front of the house watching the shadows dancing. Kirara nudged her sensing the pain it was causing her. Seeing her suspicions were correct. Kagome climbed on her back once more and Kagome poured out the last bottle of wine.

_**Now you can't hate the one who left you cant hate some one who's dead. He's out there holding off some one I'm holding up my smoking gun.**_

Kagome surveyed the area making sure no others interfered. She walked around the clearing once more then started walking back to the hut Kirara at her side the empty bottle in one hand and her bow in her other. The arrows on her back rattled together in her quiver as the two made their way to the door. They stopped a few feet away and as hard as she could Kagome threw the empty bottle the wall if the hut.

_**Ill find some where to lay my flame the day she changes her last name. Well I'm giving up on love cause lives given up on me.**_

The two inside scrambled to find their clothing. Bankotsu frantically put his pants back on and Kikyo wrapped her body with a sheet. Kagome grabbed an arrow from her quiver and pulled it back in her bow. Bankotsu grabbed his weapon and pushed open the sheet while Kikyo stood behind him. Their eyes locked in Kagome as a flaming arrow struck the doorway above them before they co

uld even comprehend what was happening the whole hut was engulfed in flames. Kagome turned to Kirara and they slowly walked away.

_**I'M GIVING UP ON LOVE CAUSE LOVES GIVEN UP ON ME.**_

*End*


End file.
